Search interfaces may serve as gateways to information and content located in data stores. Computer data stores are commonly used in storing various types and formats of information, such as text documents, images, videos, audio files, as well as many other types of content. However, many data stores include a large amount of data. As a result, browsing or searching through a catalog of content, without some form of structured search or navigational refinements may result in a user sifting through a large and unmanageable number of search results. Finding a desired result among a significant number of search results may be tedious and inefficient.
Some search interfaces offer search guidance or refinements to improve searching through large troves of data. Various user interfaces exist for displaying or browsing through a catalog, which may include thumbnail images, text, hyperlinks and so forth. For example, images may be useful when browsing through a catalog of videos or other content items. Nevertheless, difficulties in finding a desired video may increase as a number of available videos increases. Users may desire an improved user friendly user interface that enables browsing and searching for content of interest.